Stupid Naruto World volume 1
by fireninjawriter
Summary: This the first story of my first series of stories. This one is about where Naruto and the rest of the Leaf 12 go on a mission in the land of marsh which will unravel in a more bigger plot. Rated T for mild language. The second chapter is going to be more better than the first one because I had time to improve my writing skills. Remember skip chapter 1 it's that bad trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Naruto World

Volume 1

Chapter 1

The B-rank mission

"ITS MOOOORRRRRRNNNNNIIIING," Naruto screamed into Sasuke's ear.

"Get lost its 3 in the morning," said Sasuke in a slightly annoyed tone as he woke to see the screaming idiot.

"I know its 3 in the morning but we're supposed to go on a mission with Kakashi sensei," said Naruto in an overexcited way which to that sasuke shook his head.

"The mission starts at 3 in the afternoon not 3 in the morning loser," replied Sasuke. Naruto was about to answer that when he realised it was supposed to be at 3 in the afternoon so this being the case he retreated to house.

"Can today get any worse?" Sasuke said to himself as Sakura busted in through the door.

"OMG SASUKE," shouted Sakura in a more overexcited tone than Naruto, "HI SASUKE."

"I just had to ask," Sasuke groaned to himself.

Meanwhile Kakashi was asleep until a certain hyperactive knucklehead woke him up.

"KAKASHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SENSAIIIIIIIII!" Naruto screamed so loud it could be heard at Suna.

"Naruto its 4 in the morning what do you want," Kakashi calmly said.

"I decided to wake you up super early so you're not late AGAIN!" replied Naruto.

"Well if you leave me alone to sleep I'll try my best to arrive on time, deal," said Kakashi.

"Fine deal" said Naruto.

Later that day a group of impatient ninjas were waiting for a certain individual.

"Hi," Kakashi simply said.

"YOUR LATE AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HERE ON TIME IF I LEFT YOU ALONE," shouted Naruto in absolute frustration.

"Well I just wandered off the path of life," replied Kakashi.

"YOU LIAR YOU WERE EATING ALL OF MY RAMEN USING MY HARD EARNED TOKENS YOU ****ARD!" Naruto screamed resulting getting a bump on the head from Sakura.

"YOU IDIOT WATCH YOUR ****ING LANGUAGE," Sakura screamed in his ear.

"Hey both of you ****ing language," said Sasuke in his usual angry tone.

"All of you watch your language now listen up we have got a D-rank mission assignment," said Kakashi

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A D-RANK MISSION THOSE ARE ALL A BUNCH STUFF WHICH CONTAINS TONS OF **** AND **** YOU RAMEN SNATCHER WHICH MEANS YOUR STEAAAALLLIING!"Screamed Naruto which then got him hit with a brick made of sand.

"SHUT THE **** UP YOU ******* I WAS HAVING A NAP UNTIL YOU ****** SHOUTED NOW SHUT UP," screamed Gaara with his teddy which is called Mr. Fuzzy.

"Right listen up we are going to help find Tora the cat again," said Kakashi.

"AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN THAT CAT TRIED TO MURDER ME EVERY NIGHT I CAN'T SLEEP IN FEAR THAT THE CAT WILL COME FOR ME AND SCRATCH ME TO DEATH AND TAKE ALL MY RAMEN," screamed Naruto in fear.

"Naruto are you a ninja or a mouse?" asked Kakashi sternly.

"I'm a ninja believe it," replied Naruto.

"Then you should be able to handle one little cat," said Kakashi.

"Fine you better be ready cat its payback time," screamed Naruto.

5 hours later.

Naruto handed Tora to her owner and was pleased that he didn't have to suffer it anymore; he had been scratched all over his face and body.

"Stupid cat almost killed me again," Naruto grumbled.

"Loser," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Shut up Sasuke" Naruto shouted at Sasuke and when Sakura tried to punch him he grabbed her fist.

"Not this time Sakura you have punched me so much that now I can tell what you're going to do ne…" Naruto tried to say next but Sakura punched him with her other fist.

"What was that Naruto," said Sakura while smirking.

"Right all of you stop fighting I have a B rank mission for you," shouted Tsunade other the others.

"REALLY ALRIGHT," shouted Naruto excitedly.

"But you'll be allied with another two squads," said Tsunade trying to calm Naruto down.

"Why"? Replied Naruto, we can handle this ourselves especially with me around".

"With you around we are more likely to fail", Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What did you say", Naruto replied angrily.

"Enough of this let's just go over the mission details before I destroy something", Tsunade said in frustration before calming down, "One of the towns in The Land of Marsh has recently been attacked by an unknown group of ninjas, the town were able to hold of the attack but the damage done to the town was great, they suspect the group will try again but be much more stronger, there intentions and whereabouts are still unknown so your mission will be to protect the town and discover their motive".

"Sounds like a piece of cake", said Naruto.

"I've already told the squads accompanying you the details they'll meet you by the village entrance also it will take two days to get there so be prepared and finally Jiraiya is at the village and will give you the details", Tsunade briefed quickly.

"What the Pervy Sage is in this as well" Naruto screamed in shock.

"Yes now GET OUT", screamed Tsunade as Naruto and the others ran out of the room.

"Now to get back at my Konaha Entertainment Weekly," Tsunade said as she looked down at her desk and saw it was gone, "damn".


	2. Chapter 2 The long journey part 1

**Sorry that it took me a while to post the next chapter I kind of wanted to improve a bit before doing my second chapter. I was struggling with story titles so I came up with this mainly due to some humour. I hope you enjoy this chapter since the first chapter was just plain awful so as I recommend on my description it's just best to skip the first chapter unless you want to see how much I failed at it to make a comparison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does (apart from my OC's when they eventually come in) **

Chapter 2

The long Journey part 1

Sakura, Sasuke and surprisingly Kakashi were waiting at the village gate waiting impatiently for a certain ninja to show up.

"What is taking the dobe so long? He's usually the first one here!" said Sasuke while scanning the area for any signs of orange ninjas.

"Even Kakashi is here and he is always late," Sakura added on while cracking her knuckles ready to hit her target, "is Naruto having trouble getting ready or is he just slacking off?"

"Well considering that the other two teams haven't arrived yet either I'm guessing we might be a bit too early," Kakashi replied while reading Icha Icha Paradise. After ten minutes had passed a blonde ninja dressed in orange came into view trying to pull along a massive backpack.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Naruto shouted to his teammates struggling to pull with all his might. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi face palmed themselves in unison in response to Naruto's stupidity.

"You know you don't need to carry that much you know just a normal backpack will do instead of trying to break the world's biggest backpack record," Kakashi said to Naruto. Naruto looked quite puzzled and then eventually after almost drowning in his large backpack he found a smaller backpack and put the essentials he needed inside.

"Finally the dobe managed to figure something out for once," Sasuke said in an insulting tone.

"What was that teme?" Naruto replied angrily.

"Alright you two clam down," Kakashi said trying to intervene the fight.

Their attention then changed to the two ninja approaching them, one was a female with blonde hair wrapped in a single high-ponytail which reached down to her waist with bangs covering the right side of other face. She had blue eyes and was average height with fair skin. She wore a purple vest-like blouse with a raised collar with a skirt cut off on the sides. She also wore bandage on her stomach and legs with purple and white elbow warmers and finally a head protector used as belt around her waist. The other person next to her was a male with fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He had narrow brown eyes with both his ears adorned by earrings. He wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges and adorned both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a vertical line through it. He wore his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm with brown trousers and sandals.

"Hey it's Shikamaru and Ino," Naruto shouted as the two arrived.

"Hey where is Choji I thought he was with you earlier?" Kakashi asked both the ninja.

"He's in the hospital from overindulging himself again and won't recover again until a month has passed," Shikamaru lazily replied.

"I told him if he ate too much he would end up in the hospital again," Ino added on.

"Oh well it can't be helped," Kakashi said while sighing.

"Hey Shikamaru how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"It's been ok I guess but now I have to do all this work," Shikamaru replied.

"You're the same as always Shikamaru," Naruto said with an annoyed look.

"We just need to wait for the other team and then we shall get going," Kakashi stated although Naruto was getting impatient.

"They better be here soon I'm dying just to get a move on," Naruto impatiently replied.

"Be patient Naruto it takes a while to be fully prepared," Ino said.

"Besides we still have half an hour before we have to go," Sakura added on.

"Fine," Naruto replied.

In the distance three more ninjas walked up to the group. The first was a male ninja with messy brown hair and sharp black eyes with vertical slits. He had canine-like teeth along with nails like a canine while wearing distinct red fang markings on his cheeks. He wore dark greyish trousers and a grey hooded fur-lined coat with the hood on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and a fish net shirt. He also wore a blue headband with blue sandals. The second male ninja was fair-skinned and was the tallest of the group. He had dark bushy brown hair and dark narrow eyes. He wore dark sunglasses with a sea-green jacket that had a high, upturned collar and a blue headband. The third ninja was a female with short dark blue hair with pale and white eyes with a tinge of lavender. She wore a cream coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on her left and right upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. She also wore her headband but she wore it around her neck.

"Oh hi Hinata," Naruto said to the female ninja.

Hinata blushed and replied, "H-hi Naruto."

Kakashi stepped forward and declared "Well it looks like everybody has made it just in time,"

"Kiba, Shino and Hinata are coming along as well?" Naruto asked.

"Got a problem with that Naruto?" the canine-like ninja known as Kiba growled at Naruto, "We will be of more help than you, right Akamaru," a small white dog appears out of Kiba's jacket and barked in response to his owner.

"Calm down Kiba this is not the time to argue," the ninja with sunglasses known as Shino coolly said.

"The journey will take 2 days to reach the village we might be slower if Kiba and Naruto keep fighting," Kakashi stated.

"Fine," Naruto replied in defeat.

"Now once we reach half way we'll set up camp and prepare our strategy for when we enter the village in case it's under attack, now let's move out," Kakashi said as the ninjas sped off out the village. As they passed a normal looking tree a shadow emerges from behind murmuring, "It seems I'll have to dirty my hands once more.

To be continued

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review me on the details it can help immensely with what to improve it may be short chapters now but I promise they will become longer but for now until the next chapter is ready read other people's stories such as Zerojackson's and Dosu2dinner's so until then goodbye.**


End file.
